dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Flash4wrd
Flash4wrd is a crew featured on Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. Overview Flash4wrd is a crew represented by Taye and her little sister Li'l T. The crew is presented as fun and energetic with a unique and sassy dance style. The crew's primary colors are green & yellow, and Tee Off is the crew's primary venue. Dance Central 2 Flash4wrd is the second crew the player meets in-game in the Crew Challenge mode. When approaching them, Taye notices that this is the dancer Bodie was talking to them about. Li'l T chimes in on the player's wardrobe, and then they offer them a chance to rep their crew. Once the player completes Flash4wrd's challenges, Li'l T wonders if the player is related to them, and that their dancing was hot. Taye on the other hand tells her if the dancing was hot enough to take on The Glitterati, to which Li'l T boldly replies that she is not afraid of them. Taye reminds her to say it again, but without a nightlight, indicating a fear between Li'l T and The Glitterati. Taye then gives the player their crew card and finishes off by giving advice to stay focus and continue being themselves. Dance Central 3 At some point between Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3, Flash4wrd joined forces with Dance Central Intelligence. When Dr. Tan commissioned "Operation Lockstep", Taye and Li'l T were sent to the 1990s to learn moves from the era that Dr. Tan will use to take over Dance Central Intelligence. During that time, Taye and Li'l T partied at their childhood home. When the player reaches them, Taye welcomes them to the party. Li'l T comments that they learned the moves from the era, and then came up with their own moves called "The House Party". As they show the player their moves, Lima, via Boomy, tells the ladies that they previously talked about "respecting the Time Space continuum" and urges them to stop. They oblige, but not without Taye stating that their moves were better. When they reach back to headquarters, it is in a state of emergency. Li'l T thinks that cleaning up the house would have not ignited the emergency and fears what their parents will say in response to the house, to which Taye states that she was not even born at that time to get a response. She then questions the condition the headquarters is in. They are not seen again after this, but according to Dr. Tan they were taken to prehistoric times with a majority of the other agents, in hopes of getting eaten by dinosaurs. Once the player defeats Dr. Tan, they, and the others, were sent back to the current present by DCI. Songs Official Below is a list of songs defaulted by Flash4wrd with indication on who the default dancer is for the songs. Taye *"Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" - TLC *"Conceited (There's Something About Remy)" - Remy Ma *"Get Ur Freak On" - Missy Elliot *"Goodies" - Ciara ft. Petey Pablo *"I Am The Best" - 2NE1 *"Impacto (Remix)" - Daddy Yankee ft. Fergie *"Low" - Flo Rida *"Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix)" - Los del Rio *"Now That We Found Love" - Heavy D & the Boyz *"Paparazzi" - Lady Gaga *"Rude Boy" - Rihanna *"Take Over Control" - Afrojack ft. Eva Simmons *"What's My Name" - Rihanna ft. Drake *"Whine Up" - Kat DeLuna ft. Elephant Man Li'l T *"Boom Boom Pow" - The Black Eyed Peas *"Call Me Maybe" - Carly Rae Jepsen *"Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" - Backstreet Boys *"Hot Stuff" - Donna Summer *"Ice Ice Baby" - Vanilla Ice *"La La Land" - Demi Lovato *"Only Girl (In The World)" - Rihanna *"Right Thurr" - Chingy *"SOS" - Rihanna *"Spice Up Your Life (Stent Radio Mix)" - Spice Girls *"Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Kelly Clarkson *"Whip My Hair" - Willow Smith Unofficial The following list of songs for Taye, while acknowledged by Harmonix to be part of the collection, are technically not defaulted by Flash4wrd as they were done prior to the group's formation. Taye *"Control" - Janet Jackson *"Dip It Low" - Christina Millian *"Drop It Like It's Hot" - Snoop Dogg ft. Pharrell Williams *"Flava In Ya Ear (Remix)" - Craig Mack *"Get Busy" - Sean Paul *"Heard 'Em All" - Amerie *"Hollaback Girl" - Gwen Stefani *"Push It" - Salt-n-Pepa *"Wild Thing" - Tone Loc Li'l T As Dare was not present in Dance Central 2, Li'l T overtook being the default dancer for Dance Central songs (On-Disc and DLC) played in Dance Central 2. This continues in Dance Central 3 until Dare is unlocked. *"Break Your Heart" - Taio Cruz *"C'mon N' Ride It (The Train)" - Quad City DJ's *"Galang '05" - M.I.A. *"I Got You Dancing" - Lady Soverign *"Just Dance" - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donnis *"Le Freak" - Chic *"Pump Up the Jam" - Techtronic *"Whoomp! (There It Is)" - Tag Team Trivia *Flash4wrd is one of three crews composed of characters who are related to one another, the others being The Glitterati and Murder of Crows. Gallery |-| Official Screenshots= DanceCentral2Flash4wrd1.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd2.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd3.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd4.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd5.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd6.png DanceCentral2Flash4wrd7.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd1.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd2.png DanceCentral3Flash4wrd3.png |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral2CinematicFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral2CinematicFlash4wrd2.png DanceCentral2CinematicFlash4wrd3.png DanceCentral2CinematicFlash4wrd4.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd2.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd4.png|Flash4wrd giving the player a chance to rep for them DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd5.png|Li'l T being impressed with the player's moves DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd6.png|Li'l T fearlessly taking about The Glitterati... DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd7.png|...only for Taye to bring her back to reality moments later DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd8.png|Taye giving the player Flash4wrd's crew card DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd9.png|Taye explaining to the player to try again DanceCentral2CrewChallengeFlash4wrd10.png|Li'l T explaining to the player to try again DanceCentral3CinematicFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral3CinematicFlash4wrd2.png DanceCentral3CinematicFlash4wrd3.png DanceCentral3CinematicEnding2.png|Flash4wrd with other crews at the Dance Central Intelligence agency DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd1.png DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd2.png|Taye introducing the player at their house party DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd3.png|Taye and Li'l T doing "The House Party" DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd4.png|Li'l T is worried if their lack of cleanup caused Dance Central Intelligence to be in a state of emergency DanceCentral3StoryFlash4wrd5.png|Taye wondering about the state of emergency DanceCentral3StoryPart51.png|Flash4wrd with other crews depicted in a drawing by Dr. Tan, indicating where they are at the moment Category:Flash4ward Crew Category:Dance Crews